


You will never with Stevonnie

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spur of the moment 'story' done in /sug/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will never with Stevonnie

>you will never meet a smoking hot babe named Stevonnie  
>you will never get to know her  
>you will never take her out to eat  
>you will never ask if she wants to come over and play games and hang out  
>you will never ask if she wants something to drink  
>you will never hear to say "got any coke?"  
>you will never tell her you meant something alcoholic  
>you will never hear her admit she has never drank  
>you will never fix her up something hard  
>you will never see her take a sip and gag on it  
>you will never tease her about being a whimp  
>you will never see her pout, and force it down  
>you will never make a move on her  
>you will never kiss her, tasting the vodka on her lips  
>you will never roam around her body with your wandering hands  
>you will never slide you hand up her shirt  
>you will never feel her resist ever so slightly before letting you continue  
>you will never grab her delicious brown breasts, teasing at her nipples  
>you will never tug at her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them  
>you will never pull them down to find she wears men's boxers  
>you will never tell her you think they are cute  
>you will never start kissing her taught, tone stomach  
>you will never work your way down until your lips touch fabric  
>you will never slip your fingers under her waistband and pull her boxers down  
>you will never be greeted by her nine inch half-erect cock  
>you will never say out loud "This is even better."  
>you will never grab the base of her cock, feeling it tense up and start to harden in your grip.  
>you will never notice she is completely hairless  
>you will never lick her cock head, tasting her flavor  
>you will never start to stroke her off  
>you will never get to see her precum form a bead at the tip of her cock  
>you will never taste her salty precum  
>you will never suck Stevonnie's big curry dick  
>you will never feel her squirm and grab onto the bed sheets  
>you will never hear her moan and groan as you give her head  
>you will never hear her breathe shorten into quick gasps  
>you will never feel her cock pulse as she shoots a thick load in your mouth  
>you will never reel back, her cock still spasming, strands of cum flying through the air  
>you will never reel back from her sudden orgasm.  
>you will never get to watch as stringy white ropes coat her stomach.  
>you will never comment that she came really fast  
>you will never hear her admit she has never done anything like this.  
>you will never grin at the virgin as your finally release your own erection  
>you will never rub it against her softening cock  
>you will never get to see her look up at you in both fear and anticipation  
>you will never grab a bottle of lube and cover your dick  
>you will never stick a finger in your mouth, coating it in spit before screwing it into Stevonnie's asshole  
>you will never feel her soft, hot, and tight her ass is  
>you will never put your cock at her back door  
>you will never start to push, progressively penetrating her deep and deeper  
>you will never watch her face cringe up in pain as your cock enters her  
>you will never hear her gasp as your cock head pops in  
>you will never start to pump back and forth  
>you will never see her cock start to harden from anal stimulation  
>you will never pour more lube all over your cock as your begin to really pump, smearing lube all over her ass cheeks  
>you will never really give it to her, fucking her virgin ass as hard and fast as you can  
>you will never make sure she won't walk right for a week  
>you will never get to watch her cock bounce up and down as you fuck her  
>you will never feel your balls tighten and your dick grow to maximum erect state just as you are about to cum  
>you will never plunge balls deep in Stevonnie's asshole as you cum  
>you will never see Stevonnie lose it like a total buttslut and start to cum again.  
>you will never give her the anal creampie of a life time  
>you will never you will never pull out with a sickening 'pop'  
>you will never lay next to her in the afterglow  
>you will never grab a pack of cigarettes  
>you will never offer her one  
>you will never hear her say "yes. no!."  
>you will never ask her "what?"  
>you will never see her start to glow  
>you will never see two kids suddenly laying in your bed naked  
>you will never hear the first start to scold the other for smoking  
>you will never have the FBI break down your door and handcuff you  
>you will never go to prison for 15 years  
>you will never get raped by 60 niggers in prison  
>you will never forever be on the sex offender list  
>you will never have to always go around and tell all your new neighbors you are a sex offender whenever you get run out of town.  
>Stevonnie will never be real.


End file.
